My Big furry Werewolf
by Little Red Raider
Summary: A new girl moves to La Push...someone imprints....love forms.A vampire becomes her new best friend. Worlds collide. This their story... sorry bad summary please read it's really good! R
1. Quil

Hello everyone!! I'm writing two stories at a time so it might be a littel slower on the reviews for boht of my stories, Little Miss Whitlock, and this story, My big furry that is all!! I love you all!!! Peace love Quil/Jasper/Emmett

* * *

Chapter one

Forks Washington

"Hi..I'm new." I mumbled looking down at my shoes as the old lady at the front desk looked up something on the computer. She looked up at me and smiled."Brianna...?" I smiled sheepishly and she held out three pieces of paper. "These are your schedule, a school map and a little info about our school. I nodded my head and turned around and ran into someone and dropped my books. I blushed and dropped to my knees to pick them up. Someones hand beat mine and lifted the books up. I looked up and met a pair of deep brown eye's. I smiled and blushed as I tookmy books back. "I'm sorry.." i whispered looking down at the floor , then back up at the boy. He had sorta long black hair and a huge smile on his face. He held his hand out and I shook it. "Jacob Black and no problem..." I smiled and walked with him to my class. "See you later Bri!" He shouted as he jogged to his next class.  
I walked into the class room and handed my schedule to the teacher. She pointed to a class in the back of the classroom. I shuffled to my desk and sat down. "Hi, I'm Embry." Another boy with the same black hair and brown eye's said to me extending his hand to mine. I quickly shook it and blushed again. "Bri." He smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." I smiled again and looked down at my desk. "You too." I whispered. The teacher started a movie and I sat back in my chair and daydreamed. Too soon for my liking the lights were turned back on and I squeaked and shut my eye's. I heard silent laughter and turned towards Embry. "Did you just squeak?" he chuckled causing me to blush again. I nodded and got up as the bell rang. He quickly caught up to me and started talking. "Well it looks like we have the same classes Bri." He smiled and took one of my books. I thanked him silently and smiled.  
"Your really quiet you know that?" I smiled and walked the rest of the way with Embry talking and laughing at his stupid stories about him and Jacob and some guy named Quil. "Lady's first." Embry smiled and opened the door for me. I walked in and sat down next to him. "Bri, I want you to meet Quil. Quil this Bri Jake and I's new friend." I looked to Embry's right and my eye's made contact with beautiful hazel ones. I took a deep breathe and looked at the rest of him. He was so much better looking than Jacob and Embry. I gulped and looked at him once more before looking down at my desk blushing. "Hi." I stammered. I quickly looked up at him. He had the goofiest grin on his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Look Quil you got her to laugh. It took my 5 minutes to do that!" Embry exclaimed laughing. Quil shook his head and smiled sweetly at me. "Hi Bri." I blushed and smiled back.  
All three of us talked the rest of the class and walked to our next class together. "Your in our first period too?" I questioned as we sat down at the long table in the English room. "Ya...I kinda got to school late again today.." I shook my head and smiled as Jacob came and sat by us. "I see you've met Bri Quil." He smiled waving across the table at me. I waved back and turned back towards Quil. "Ditching isn't good Quil." i scolded playfully. He pouted and apologized. He touched my arm as he reached across the table to get a paper. We both jumped at the contact. It was like an electric shock but, it didn't hurt or anything it was..like a tingling sensation. Quil questioned me with his eye's and I shrugged my shoulders. "That was weird..." he muttered under his breath. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. I rushed quickly to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Blue eye's, dirty blonde hair up in a pony tail.  
No make up, queen of the plain janes. I brushed an excess strand of hair behind my ear and splashed water on my face and whipped it off with a paper towel and walked back to class. I rushed back to my seat to avoid all the stares for being the new kid. I sat down blushing again and looked down at the table then up to Quil's face. I smiled at his worried glance and went back to my work. "Bri...psstt." Embry whispered poking me with his pencil. "What," i hissed. He smirked and looked at Jacob and nodded. "Kinda fiesty sometimes. Reminds me of a younger Paul? When he wasn't so...Paulish." He smiled and hit Quilon the arm. Jacob smiled at me and shook his head at Embry. I rolled my eye's and looked up at the clock. The bell rang the next second and all four of us got up and walked to lunch. Three other boys sat at our table and a girl. "Seth, Paul, Jared, Leah, this is Bri." They all smiled at me. I blushed and sat down next to Quil.  
"I feel so small. Ya'll are so much taller and bigger than me." I examined each of them. Leah smiled sweetly at me and Jared and Embrystarted laughing. "Well, you are a good foot shorter than us." I shook my head and picked up an apple. "Must be something in the water." i muttered and everyone burst out lauhing. "Man a sense of humor too! Dang we found ourselves a good friend Jake!" Embry wooped high fiving Jacob. "Pretty too." Leah mumbled smiling at me again. "What class do you have next?" She asked. I grabbed it out of my binder and searched..fourth period...fourth period..found it! "Ummm gym." I whispered handing my schedule to her. I looked over at Quil who was staring at me as if waiting for me to run away from them or something. I noticed that everyone else in the cafeteria was seated atleast a good 5 or 6 tables from us. I looked at him questingly. He smiled and went back to eating. "We have the same schedule for the rest of the day"  
Leah smiled and handed me back my schedule. "Hey Jared we'res your girly?" Jacob asked looking at the empty seat next to Jared. "She's taking a test in 's room." The guys started talking about all the girls at the school and I turned towards Leah. "I can't believe you can just sit here and listen as they talk about girls." I muttered banging my head on the table. "Oh..god I've learned to tune them out. It can be quite annoying. But hey now that I've got a girl here that isn't hangin all over Jared that can talk to me it hopefully will get better. But I get tired of these losers all the time." She laughed and looked at my binder. "Football fan?" I smiled and looked down at my binder. It was covered in Texas Tecch stuff. A picture of me with my big brother at a game was the main thing you could see. I whiped away a tear before looking back at her. "Yeah.." I sniffled and grabbed my apple and began to eat it. "I'm sorry." Leah whispered. I sighed and smiled weakly up at her.  
"It's fine." I mummbled and threw my apple away. "Is he you brother? The guy in the picture?" She questioned looking at my expression. I flinched and nodded. "Yeah. His name is Sean...he was...reported...mmmiii...miiisssing a year ago.." I stumbled over each word finally getting it out of my mouth. "He was my best friend..." A tear escaped my eye and an arm wrapped around my shoulder and squeazed. I looked up to see Quil smiling down at me. He wiped away the tear with his hand. "I'm sorry about that Bri." I smiled and hugged him. Quil helped me up and walked me to my next class. He hugged me before handing me off to Leah who walked with me into the girls locker room.

"Shut up Embry!" Quil shouted over the music. I started laughing as Embry kept showing me baby pictures of Quil and tolod me load of stories. "But Quil this si entertaining Bri?" Embry whined winking at me. I stiffled a giggle and looked over at Quil and smiled at him. His face immediatly brightened and he came and sat down next to me. I felt a pull to sit closer to him. I could feel the heat radiatinfg off of him from across the couch. His face was strained as if he was trying not to do something. "Quil...? Are you ok?" I asked scooting closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. Another bolt of electricity stinged my body but I kept my hand on his arm. My heart seemed to flutter at this simple touch. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Much better." He mumbled. I blushed and scooted really close to him so Jared and Seth could sit down. Our sides were touching. Everywhere our body's touched was a warm tingling sensation. I couldn't help but stare at him.  
Another guy walked through the door with his arm around a girl. She turned and looked at me. Half of her face scratched up. She looked alot like my mom. She also had scratches on her face. She walked over and hugged me. "Hello Bri. I've heard so much about you these past few weeks. I'm Emily." I smiled and sat back down. The man walked over. and smiled at me. "Hello. I'm Sam." I shook his hand and returned the smile. "Hi." I blushed and looked over at Quil. He smiled brightly at me. "She's alittle shy at first but she becomes moer fun by the minute!" Jake exclaimed sitting on me. I tried to push him off but nothing happened. "Jaaakkkkeeee." I whined. Before anything else could happen Jacob went flying off my lap. I looked over and saw Quil smiling at me. "Thank you Quil." I whispered hugging him. "No problem." Embry jumped up and dragged me outside. Everyone else followed. "Bri, you need to meet the elders." Embry squealed. I started laughing as he jumped up adn down like a five year old.  
"Ok Embry. Just calm down." I was shaking and fell to the ground laughing. Quil hepled me up as my laughter died off. "Well that was weird!" i exclaimed wiping the dirt off my shirt. I looked up at Quil's smiling face. "I love it when you blush." He admitted blushing himself. We both looked down, blushing. Quil took my hand and led me into the forest out to the cliffs. We sat down dangling our legs over the cliff. "Bri?" He asked. I looked over at him and smiled. "I think I love you.." He muttered almost quiet enough for me not to hear him. I blushed and smiled at him again. He smiled and took my hand again. "I love you too Quil..." I whispered looking down at the water. He lifted my chin up and kissed my softly on my lips. We broke away and smiled at eachother. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "And she dreams she dancin' around and around Without any cares And her very first loves holding her close And the soft wind is blowing her hair.." I sang to myself closing my eye's and breathing in.  
"I love you.." Quil muttered.


	2. Vampires aren't real silly

**Hello everyone! Well I have been thinking and I want to know if I should keep the whole Twilight...whats the word.....umm..Oh the same Twilight story line! So email me at **** or just put your answer in a review! Oh and flames are welcome! I take any sort of review!! Thanks for reading!!! ~Little Red Raider:)**

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight!! Not me...sadly. Though if she wants to give it to me that's fine!

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Vampires aren't real silly!**

"Bri, this Bella." Jake said walking into my room with a girl behind him. I stood up and walked up to her. "Hello Bella." I said shaking her hand. Jake put his arm on my shoulder and all three of us walked quietly into Emily's kitchen. "Did you imprint on her Jake?" Bella asked quietly. Bella was kinda average height. Brown hair, brown eye's, very pretty except for the circles under eye's. I frowned and kept walking. I wonder what's wrong with her. She looks like a zombie.  
Jake stopped and stared at her. "What.." He stammered. "Did you imprint on her?" I giggled and looked over at her. "Imprinting's only in those legends Old Quil tells. Vampires..pshh..if there were vampires, and werewolves believe me I would know." Bella looked at Jake concerned but continued walking. We separated As walked into the kitchen to help Emily and Jake and Bella walked to the living room. "Who's the Bella girl?" I whispered to Emily. She looked over to the couch and saw Jake messing with Bella. "Her boyfriend moved away...and Jake is her only friend. She's cheif Swan's daughter." Chief Swan...Cheif Swan...Oh The dude from Forks..gosh I can be dumb. "Why'd he leave?" She smiled sadly and continued stirring the soup. "It was too dangerous." I nodded knowing she wasn't going to tell me anything more. Ever since I moved into her and Sam's house Emily's been a second mother to me. My parents moved back to Texas and I decided to stay here. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist.  
"Hello." Quil mummbled against my skin. I turned towards him and smiled. I kissed him on the lips and hugged him. "I missed you." He smiled and lifted me off the ground and twirled me around. "Alright you two. I don't need anything to spill so go spin somewhere else." Emily joked pushing us out. Quil smirked and ran outside. He spun me around again then layed me on the ground and sat down next to me. I looked up and over at him. He looked like he was in serious thought. "Bri?" He asked turning towards me.  
"Do you remember the stories Old Quil told us?" He asked setting me on his lap. I nodded and he continued. "Well...their true..." My eye's shot open and I stood up. Quil jumped up also and looked at me waiting for me to run away or something. "You mean...Jake..Paul..Sam...Jared..Leah...Seth....Embry...you..are..we..were..werewolves?" I stuttered leaning against a tree. I put my hand on my head and breathed. Quil took my hand in his and lifted my chin so I could see eye to eye with him. "Vampires too." I looked at him and at the tree then back to him then back to the tree. "Well...this doesn't happen everyday." I muttered sighing. "Vampires? Really?" He nodded. "Huh...well who are they?" He frowned and looked towards the house and moved further into the forest. "The Cullen's. Bella's exboyfriend Edward...he's doctor Carlisle's son. Him and Bella started dating about a year ago and she's been bit before and has had a couple serious injury's." Quil explained. My eyebrows nitted together as I thought, taking all this in. "So let me get this straight. You guys don't really have jobs.. your out patrolling the area for vampires. And the Cullen's are vampires and Bella was dating one of them?" He nodded and smiled. "Your doing alot better than Bella when she found out." I frowned and looked down at our hands. "So...that imprinting thing...? Real?" A smile formed on his face and he pulled me closer to him. "Oh ya." he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I took a deep breath, his scent all around me. "Did you...on me?" I asked tentatively looking up from my eye lashes. He bent his head down to where we were at eye level. His eye's were so full of life and happy...and had lots of love in them. I touched his cheek and the same electric shock, that I got every time I tooked him, went coursing through my veins. He smiled and kissed me sofly on the lips. I closed my eye's and smiled. He pulled away a good ten feet away from me. I whimpered and reached out for him. I felt so cold and alone without him near me or touching me. He smirked and shook his head no. I pouted and looked down at the ground. I felt myself self consciously walk forward towards him. I looked up to see myself a good 10 inches away from him. "What do you think?" He asked the smirk still on his face. I stepped into his arms and smiled. "I think that your a big warm Bri imprinting teddy bear." I muttered against his chest. "Let's get you home before it gets too dark." He whispered and picked me up and ran home. I smiled and hugged him closer.

**A period of time has gone by**

"Jake you okay?" I asked sitting next to him on the couch. He looked over at me, his face filled with anger. "The bloodsuckers are back." He growled staring at the t.v. I glared at the tv and then looked back at him. "Don't tell me she took him back?" i hissed. Bella and Jake seemed so good together. I wanted to punch her. But knowing me..unless she really really pissed me off I'm too nice to hurt anyone. "Ofcourse she did! 'He's her soul mate'! Yeah and all soul mates leave and let their lovers turn into zombies who jump off cliffs!" He growled shaking. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and help him calm down.  
"It's ok Jake. She'll learn that he's a no good bloodsuckin jerk!" I said beaming at him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked looking down at his shoes. "You want me to go make sure Bella's alive? And not dead?" I asked smirking at him. His face brightened up. "I'll be back alter. Tell Quil I'll be back before 7." Jake thanked me one more time before I walked out the door and hopped into my jeep**.(I wanted a jeep like Emmett's!)** I drove to Bella's house and got out of the jeep and walked slowly to the front door. There was a silver volvo sitting in the driveway. I knocked at the door and a boy around my age opened the door. He was cute but I don't really care. Quil is the only guy I can really see. He glared down at me and Bella peeked her head out from behind his arm and squealed. "Bri!!!!" She shouted runnign towards me and hugging me. I hugged back and we walked inside. She looked so much better with Edward by her side. They seemed to have a gravitational pull towards eachother. I wonder if vampires can imprint too? Just like me and Quil..Hehe Quil.. "No we cannot imprint." Edward stated quietly. I looked at him confused and he smirked at tiny bit. "I don't remember saying that out loud.." i muttered blushing.  
Bella wacked Edward in the arm and smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry Bri. Jake never told you but..Edward can read minds.." I shook my head. "Man I feel boring." They both looked at me quizingly. "I mean his family are all vampires and all my other friends are werewolves and I'm just Bri." Bella smiled knowingly at me. "I know how you feel. Always around people who seem so much better than you! It can lower your self esteem greatly." Edward glared sadly at Bella and I. "Bel-la." He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you. You are so much prettier than all the other girls. And your part of my family. We don't care if your human." Owe blow to Bri's self esteem.  
Thanks alot Edward... "Sorry." He smiled. I glared at him. "I don't like this whole reading minds thing.." I sighed and looked at my cell phones time. I smiled at both of them and stood up. "Sorry Bells. It's about to be dinner time I have to go. But the next time Jake needs me to make sure you haven't disapeared I'll be coming to see you and mabye I'll come just to say hi too!" We both laughed as they walked me to the door. I hugged Bella and smiled at Edward. "Goodbye Bri." I smiled to myself and walked out the door. "Goodbye Edward." I walked to my jeep and saw a guy that was as pale as Edward in another jeep looking at mine. "Nice jeep." He said getting out of his. "I'm Emmett"  
I smiled. "Bri, Edward's brother?" He smiled goffyly down at me. "You the wolf girl?" I smirked and leaned against my car. "Yes I am." He smirked and walked back over to his car. "Nice..Tell Paul sorry for the scratches." I ahook my head and rolled my eye's. "Oh, and Bri?" I looked over at him. "Thanks for being Bella's friend while Edward was going through his 'I need to protect her from myself phase." He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "No problem. See you later?" He smirked and nodded. "Most definetly. You like football, or baseball?" I smirked. "I like to bet on them." He smiled and nodded. "Then we'll see eachother." We both waved as eachother drove off. When did I get so...soo un me-ish?  
I was acting like I did around my...brother...


	3. I'll walk

**Hey everyone!! Sorry it's been awhile but I'm updating two tonight!! And after friday I will be updating atleast once daily!! Please review!! You definetly need to listen to the song I'll walk by Bucky Covington while readin thsi chapter! I "stole" some of the lyrics and put them in my story!! Very sad song though...**

**I do not on any Twilight characters or themes!! Stephenie Meyers does!! Oh and I'll walk is Bucky's song not mine...**

* * *

Chapter 3

I'll walk

**Three months later...**

"Do we have to??" I pouted grabbing Quil's arm as we walked into the school gym. "Ofcourse! It's prom and we are boyfriend and girlfriend and shall attend the prom as normal people would." I rolled my eye's at him as we walked over and sat down next to Embry, Jake, Paul, and Leah. "But we're not normal." "Good point..." I walked over and sat down next to Leah. "Where's Seth?" She looked up from her shoes and smiled and nodded her head in the direction of all the people dancing. I turned around and spotted him dancing with a girl. "Ohhh...Sethy's got a date.." I giggled smiling down the table at Quil. He winked and walked over to me. "Would you like to dance?" He asked holding his hand out for me to take. I blushed and took it. He pulled me out to the dance floor. I winked at Seth as we passed him. I blushed as all eye's were on Quil and I. Quil looked down at my face and smiled. "You look so beautiful tonight Bri." He whispered in my ear. "Thank you.." I whispered. He put his hands on my waist and I hooked my arms around his neck. "We Danced" by Brad Paisley came on and Quil sang the words in my ear as we danced.

_"And we danced Out there on that empty hardwood floor The chairs up and the lights turned way down low The music played, we held each other close And we danced"_

I looked up into his eyes and smiled as he spun me around, my blue dress flowing in the wind. I started laughing as he stepped on his own foot. "And you said I was clumsy." I giggled resting my head on his shoulder. "I love you.." He whispered against my hair. "I love you too." We continued dancing for a couple of songs and decided to join our friends. "Hey. Theres the love birds." Paul smirked waving at us from the table. Quil shook lighty against me as he chuckle and my giggle escaped our mouths. "Hi to you too Paul." I smiled sitting next to him. Quil sat next to me and grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it lightly. The food came out 30 minutes later and the guys and Leah ate rushedly like they never ate. I laughed at them along with Kim who was sitting next to Jared. "Come on guys lets all go dance!" Kim asked grabbing Jared's hand. I looked over at Quil and he just shrugged his shoulders. I got up and all of us walked over to the dance floor. "I really like dancing with you. We need to do this more often." Quil sayed as he twirled me around. "Whatever." I blushed and swayed to the music. "How's Bella?" I smiled and looked up. "She's good. Her and Edward are basicly inseparable." His smiled turned into a frown. "I don't think Edward should be around her.." I rolled my eye's and looked up at him. "Their like Romeo and Juliet. They belong to eachother and we don't need the family's making them not be together." I said poking his chest. He grabbed my hand and looked seriously into my eye's. "Exactly...but I don't want Bella to end up like Juliet...dead.." I shook my head and sighed. "Can't you see how much they love eachother?" It was his turn to shake his head. "All I can see is the bloodlust." I growled and stopped dancing. "He looks at her the same way you look at me! I don't think you want to suck my blood...but if you do then I'm okay with that because I love you." Quil chuckled darkly and took my hands in his. "Bri.. he's a vampire that's the only thing he can think about! Bella should be with a human not some mystical creature! Especially one who's dangerous!" My jaw dropped and I hit him in the arm. "Quil! He is as much as a human as you are! Don't you dare say or think that ever again! And I don't want to hear anymore about why Edward and Bella shouldn't be together cause most of those reasons apply to us!" I hissed and walked swiftly out the door. He grabbed onto my hand as I walked outside. "Bri... I don't know what your crying for." he sighed trying to pull me towards him. "No Quil. I'll walk. Let go of my hand. Right now I'm hurt and you understand..so just be quiet and later we will talk. Just leave don't worry, I'll walk." He let go of my hand and I walked over towards my meadow. I walked past the border and into the forest. I felt wind and turned around. "Edward..." I whispered looking around. No answer...I kept walking until I saw the moon light coming in through the trees. Someone stepped out of the shadows. I walked backwards until my back hit a tree. "Emm...ett?" I stuttered holding onto the tree for dear life. He laughed and stepped into full view. "Sorry princess." He growled his red eye's shining in the moon light. A tear escaped my eye as he stalked closer to me. I whimpered as he yanked my shoulder towards him. A sharp pain went through my arm. I kicked him in the shin but all he did was laugh. "Sorry princess that won't stop me." He growled pulling me closer to him. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and my back hit a tree with so much force it knocked the wind out fo me. My ribs started to hurt. I looked up and winced as I noticed Emmett throwing the other guy into a tree. I gasped as my side acked with a sharp pain. My eye lids started to drooped as Emmett ripped of my attackers head. My head fell onto the ground as blackness surrounded me.

I winced as pain engulfed my whole left side. I opened my eye's to see Emmett and Edward looking at me with worried expressions on their faces. "Bri?" Emmett whispered lightly brushing my hair out of my face. "Hi.."I whispered wincing because of the pain. "Someone's here to see you." Edward smiled and got off the bed to open the door. Emmett smiled and gently squeezed my hand before walking out behind Edward. Quil ran into the room with tears falling rapidly down his face. He stopped as soon as he noticed me on the bed and fell to the ground and started bawling again. Seeing him there made me start crying also. He got off the ground and rushed to my bedside. He took my shaking hand into his. "Don't leave me...please..." He begged me a tear escaping his eye's. I looked at him shocked. "Why would I..I'm fine?" I croaked out, my voice thin and raspy. He shuddered and took my hand in his. "I'm so sorry I let you leave...This is all my fault...you wouldn't be..." He winced and started crying with me. A blonde haired man stepped into the room and smiled warmly at me. "Hello Bri, I'm Carlisle." He said walking swiftly to my bed. "Hello." i croaked out. "I have some..news for you." I perked up and tried to sit up but couldn't feel below my neck. I gasped and my eye's widened in horror and I broke down again. Quil took my gently into his arms. Carlisle took my hand into his and I looked over at him with tear filled eye's. "I can't..f..ff...fee..feeell...my arms..or legs.." I sobbed. He smiled but sighed. "I'm so sorry Bri...the vampire whom attacked you had already broken your back before Emmett got there and he accidently flung you into a tree breaking your leg. He is truly sorry for that." I winced remembering the pain. "But..breaking your back also caused him to puncture one of your lungs..." He trailed off stopping at lungs. I sighed and looked over at him. "I'm dieing..." He tried to smile but failed. "Yes..." Quil finally spoke. "How long?" Carlisle looked down and then into my eye's. "A week..." I shuddered and started crying again. Quil set me back onto the bed and walked with Carlisle outside my door. I started shaking uncontrollably. I looked over at my dress, which was hanging over a chair. The door opened to a tall blonde girl and a short pixie haired girl. "Hi." The blonde on said walking over to my bedside. "I'm Rosalie." she said sitting down. The pixie walked over slowly smiling at me. "I'm Alice. We're Edward's sisters. Rose is Emmett's wife." She said sitting on the other side of my bed. "Hello.." I whispered smiling at them. "I don't think your gonna die." Rose said smiling sweetly down at me. "Wow Rose..your nice to Bri but not Bella." Alice giggled smirking at Rose. "Hey, Bri is cool. And what Emmett's told me is like me...except for the vampire part...and she looks like my little sister from when I was a human." Rosalie smiled taking my hand in hers. Rose, Alice and I talked for awhile until my eye's started drouping again. They quickly said goodbye and hugged me before leaving. Quil stepped in next and rushed to my bedside. "You look tired." I whispered trying to will my arms to touch him. He smiled and leaned down kissing me sweetly on the lips and on the forehead. "You need it more." He smiled. I wanted so badly to hug him but my arms wouldn't budge. "I love you Quil.." I sobbed. He quickly took me into his arms again and rocked me gently. "Don't worry Bri...sleep...I'll be right here when you wake up." He whispered gently coaxing me into sleep. My eye's drooped alittle more. "I love you sweet heart.." Quil muttered into my hair as I fell asleep.


	4. Sarabeth

**This chapter like all my other chapters are named after songs...wait ok so I think 1 and two aren't song names..well 3 and 4 are!! You should definitely listen to the song sarabeth by Rascal Flats while readin this!! It will give you a great idea on how Bri is feeling! Also this song basically gave me the inspiration to write this chapter!!**

Chapter 4

Sarabeth

* * *

I woke up the next morning in Quil's arms. I looked up to see him fast asleep. I cuddled my head into his chest and breathed in. I looked over to the window and saw Edward and Bella walking towards the house. I smiled and tried to get up.. but forgot I was paralyzed.. I waited a couple of hours for Quil to wake up. "Good morning." I whispered. He smiled and looked down at me. "Good morning. Do you want to go downstairs?" He asked carrying me over to the bed and setting me down. I blushed and looked at myself in the mirror across the room. "Actually. Can you go get Rose or Alice and ask them if they'll help me get a shower and get changed?" He smiled and kissed my fore head before leaving the room. Bella ran in and pounced on the bed hugging me. "Oh my god Bri I am so sorry!" She sobbed hugging me tightly. She looked up at me through red teary eye's. I smiled weakly at her and shrugged. "It's ok…" I mumbled looking out the window and into the sky. Rose and Alice walked in next with bags full of stuff. Alice smirked and Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look Bella it's not for you. It's for Bri now help Rose get her showered and clean while I set up all my stuff." Alice shooed us into the bathroom and Rose helped me strip and take a bath. Rose carried me out dressed and clean for alice to work with. "Nothing too crazy Alice." Bella mumbled smiling down at me. I smiled up at her and over at Alice. "Do whatever you want Alice, but not too much make up please." Alice squealed and started working on my hair. A good hour later they spun around to the mirror and I gasped. I looked like a younger Rose. Alice squealed with Bella as Rose smiled sweetly down at me. "You look so much like my sister." She smiled hugging me. "We'll go get Quil to bring you downstairs, Bri." Alice said dragging them out of the room. Quil came in not too much later and stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw me. I blushed and looked down at me feet. He rushed over to my side and lifted my head up to eye level with his. "You look amazing Bri." He whispered kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled as he picked me up and carried me downstairs to the kitchen to get me something to eat.

I was sitting on a chair watching everyone play with water balloons and footballs. Quil had gone home today, my orders, to see his family and tell the wolves me prognosis. Suddenly my breathing caught short and it was getting harder and harder to breath. All the vampires noticed and ran swiftly over to me. "Alice what's happening?" Emmett demanded picking me up and running inside to Carlisle's office. "I don't know…I didn't see this coming..." Carlisle came running into the office and rushed over to me. He quickly checked my vital signs and looked worriedly at Alice. "She's dying!" Alice gasped falling backwards. "Someone do something!" Bella shouted holding onto my hand as my whole body shook. "There's nothing we can do…" Edward muttered taking her into his arms rocking her gently back and forth. Emmett looked over at Rose than Carlisle who nodded his head. "No Emmett!" Edward growled grabbing his arm. "She's going to die Edward! What other choice is there?" He shouted at him. Edward dropped back and took Bella out of the room. "What's happening?" I gasped my heart skipping beats every ten seconds. "It's going to be alright Bri." Rosalie whispered her voice cracking. Alice and Rose left the room both hugging me and wishing Carlisle and Emmett good luck. Emmett took my hand into his. "Bri, this is going to hurt…just hold on..." He said and bit down onto my wrist. I screamed feeling his venom travel down my system. He winced and bit down on my other wrist sending another rush of venom through my system. I closed my eyes and tried not to thrash around, but seeing as I couldn't control my arms and legs already it was no use. The fire was getting worse by the second. I wanted to die. I was silently begging Emmett to kill me. A high pitched scream escaped my mouth and I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from letting myself scream anymore. I heard Carlisle and Emmett talk but the fire was too much and I couldn't hear them. I could only hear my heart beat slowing down and the fire spreading through my body, causing every nerve in my body to scream at me. I took one last breath as my heart stopped and I blacked out.


	5. So Far gone

**Hey everyone!!!! Ok so I am putting a before and after picture of what Bri looks like ok!!! And her outfit! The outfit will be important in other chapters!! Ok R&R please!!**

* * *

Chapter 5

So Far Gone

The pain started to subside and I opened my eyes for the first time in what felt like years. The light was beyond blinding, and I quickly shut them again. Slowly I opened them again. I sat up and noticed 6 people staring at me. "Hello…" I spoke and quickly covered my mouth. Since when did my voice sound so smooth? One of the people stepped up to me and smiled. I quickly recognized her as Alice. "How are you feeling sweetie? She asked taking my hand in hers. I thought for a second and answered quietly. "Good…but I feel so weird. My voice is all…beautiful and stuff. And my hand is like extreme pale. What happened to me?" She turned her head around and looked at the blonde one, Carlisle, whom nodded his head smiling. "You're a vampire now…like us." She smiled hugging me. A…vampire? No…no…no.. I shook my head silently screaming on the inside. "No...I…can't be a vampire…no" Her smile turned into a frown and she stepped back. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. The covers flew off of me and I ran over and hugged her. "No...It's ok, don't be sad." I pleaded her. She smiled and started laughing. "That has to be the coolest thing ever!" She squealed hugging me. I am very confused… "Okay…" Everyone started laughing and I just stood there pouting. Suddenly the book I had been staring at flew over to me and settled in my hand. My eyes widened and I looked at the bookcase and back at the book in my hand and back again. "How…what?" Rose stepped forwards giggling and hugged me. "You're a telekinesis." I smiled and started laughing. "This is so awesome! No more having to go get my towel when I forget it!" Everyone started laughing again. "Well that's one way to look at it." Edward chuckled leaning against the door. I looked at him funny. "Where's Bella?" He frowned and stepped a bit forward. "Well…she is human and you're a new vampire soo... Just safety percussions." A light bulb clicked in my head. "Oh…" I looked behind Edward at the boy standing near him. I rose and eyebrow at him and he stepped forward. "Quil?" I asked stepping closer to him. "Hey…" I frowned at his glare. "What's wrong with you?" "You're a vampire Bri…I'm a werewolf." I looked down and my smile disappeared. "Oh…" I walked past him and down the hall to the door and walked outside. Emmett quickly caught up to me and just walked next to me. "Do you need something?" I snapped, hissing slightly. He chuckled and dragged me into his arms and hugged me tightly. "It's ok Bri. I'm sure Sam will understand…though this is something that's never happened…" I glowered at him. "Great pep talk Emmett!" I growled forcing my way out of his arms. "Hey, now this Bri is fun!" I pushed him back and he fell to the ground. "Man now you're a lot like Rose. You even look like her. Crazy…" I giggled and helped him up. "Really where did this sarcastic Bri come from?" I shook my head. "I don't know…I usually acted like this when I wasn't shy…" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Well looks like you broke out of your shell." I socked him on the arm and we continued back to the house. Quil was sitting on the porch; he lifted his head when we walked up and he immediately ran up to me and tackled me. "I missed you…" he muttered against my hair. I giggled and held him close. "Please don't leave me…" I whispered, hugging him even closer. "I won't…ever…" Smiling I pecked him on the lips. "Good." He smiled and lifted us up. "You look even prettier than you did before."

"This is crazy cool! Purple eyes!!" I giggled looking at my reflection in the mirror. Smiling I turned towards Alice. "I feel special." She smiled and continued looking for something for me to wear. Squealing she threw a bag at me. "Go put that on!" I ran into the bathroom and opened the bag. I took out a black skirt and purple shirt, with a pair of purple flats. (link in profile.) "Thank you Alice!" I shouted. Quickly I showered and changed. I jumped out of the bathroom and ran to where everyone was. "See! Doesn't she look amazing! She could be Rosalie's twin!" I twirled giving everyone a good look. Rose stepped up and smiled and we looked in the mirror and smiled at each other. "We do look like twins!" She giggled hugging me. "But I've got purple eyes!" Laughing she poked me and left to go back to Emmett. I skipped over to Quil and smiled at him. "Do you like it?" He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love it. It brings out your eyes." I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Bri…"Quil grumbled trying to unhook my arm from his. "Please don't leave…" I begged pouting. He smirked and kissed me sweetly on the lips before stepping out the door and out to his car. I frowned and headed upstairs to the room Edward and I shared. I walked in grumbling to myself. "Quil leave?" Edward asked as I plopped on the couch. "Good guess…" I growled scrunching the pillow in my hand. I checked the clock on my phone and smirked at him. "Isn't Bells dad asleep by now?" I asked smiling innocently. He glared at me playfully and looked at his watch and smiled. "Why yes...see you later Bri." He called as he jumped out the window. "Loser, stalker…" I grumbled burying my head in the pillow. I screamed and started banging my head. "Are you ok?" Jasper asked walking into the room. "You seem…mad, sad and love sick." I glowered at him. "Thanks for the diagnosis doctor obvious!" I growled throwing my pillow at him. He caught it in his head and sat down next to me. "Sorry…" I sighed and sat up. "It's ok…" He smiled and patted my knee. "Emmett and I are going to play Xbox. Do you want to join?" I smiled and got up and walked downstairs with him. Emmett smiled as he saw me behind Jasper. "Ah, Queen of Halo has arrived." He smirked challenging me. "I guess some people never learn." I smirked back at him. The front door swung open and Edward and Bella came running in. "Hello?" I questioned. "Where's Alice?" Edward barked, being all protective…probably about Bella. Alice came skipping down the stairs and smiled. "Yes." Edward walked forward. "We are NOT getting married in Vegas!" Edward shouted. I looked over at Emmett and we both fell on the floor laughing. I, soon was gasping because of how hard I was laughing. "No laughing!" He barked. I tried to compose myself and stood up. "Sorry…Didn't know ya'll were getting married and you saying Vegas…woo man…" I giggled patting Edward on the shoulder. "Oh Bri, Sam and Quil are on their way." Alice smiled at me. I screamed and ran outside. Just as I got outside Sam's car pulled into the driveway. Quil ran out of the car and embraced me. Sam smiled and walked with us into the house. Carlisle, Sam, Quil and I went into Carlisle's office and sat down. "Let's get straight to business. Now Bri, you are a vampire but the counsel has decided that you may come and go as much as you want." Sam smiled hugging me. I squealed and thanked him quickly before doing a victory dance around the house. I came back and tackled Quil. "I get to see you whenever I want!" I giggled kissing him hard. I pulled back some time later and snuggled into him. "You could come back and live in Emily's house…" Quil said slowly.


	6. Feel that fire

**Hello! Happy New Year!! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! But we all are busy at one time or another! So I'll try to update two times tommorow. Anyway please Read and Review! ~Little Red Raider**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Feel that Fire**

"Bri!!" Alice screamed running upstairs and picked me up. "Sorry Quil. I have to take her with me." He nodded and waved at me as this pixie took me to her room. Quikcly she shut her door and Rose sat next to me on Alice's couch. "You can't leave." Alice pouted hugging me. "We would all miss you too much." She sobbed as all three of us hugged each other. "I don't want o leave Ali…but Quil…" She looked apologetically over at me. "You can tell him no. He'll be fine with it." I looked down at my shoes and bit my lip. "Are you sure?" She smiled and patted my knee. "Positive." I giggled and hugged her. "Tank you Alice." She hugged back. "No prob sis." I bit my lip and looked up at her. "I love you guys." I sobbed hugging both of them.

I ran downstairs, trying to get away from Emmett and landed on the couch before springing off and through the open window. "Come back here!!" Emmett roared chasing me through the forest. I leaped over dead trees and ponds. Flinging myself up, I landed on a branch and continued leaping from tree to tree. "Never!!" I shouted swinging on a branch. I continued leaping until the tree below me fell to the forest floor, and Emmett tackled me. "Damn…you're like a deer." He chuckled picking me up over his shoulder as I kicked and screamed. "Put me down!" He smirked up at me. "Never!" I giggled as he set me down on the couch. "Now I want a rematch!" He demanded throwing an Xbox controller over at me. "Fine…" I sighed and we played Madden for two hours, me beating him all 4 times. "Just give up Emmett." Jasper chuckled leaning against the door frame. "Stupid girls…" Emmett grumbled walking out of the room. I giggled and walked over to Jasper. "Hey, do you know where Alice is?" He pointed at Edward's room. I walked over and walked in. Alice was playing with Bella's hair. "Hey Ali." I sat down on Edward's new bed and played with a pillow. "Can you hand me the curler?" She asked reaching her hand out. I got up and placed it on her hand. "Hey Bells." I smiled at her through the mirror. She smiled back. "Hey Bri." I sat down next to her and looked over at Alice. "Need any help Ali?" She pointed at the makeup. "Sure thing." I picked up the mascara and started applying it to her eye lashes. An hour later we were all done and let Bella look. She smiled and thanked both of us. "We'll leave you alone now Bella. Edward should be home any second now." Alice winked at her and grabbed my arm before walking out the door with me in tow. We passed Edward in the hall and he quickly greeted us before running into his room and shutting his door. Alice and I walked to Rose's room and stepped in. Rose looked up from her magazine and waved us over. "Hey." I smiled and sat down next to her. We started talking and suddenly Alice tensed up. Rose and I started shaking her. "Their coming…in a week…the new-borns…" She whispered coming back from her vision. Running, all three of us came into the family room and called everyone in. "The new borns are coming in a week. We need to warn the wolves. And ask if they'll help. Bri can you do that?" Alice asked. "I'll go now." I said running outside and into the forest. 30 seconds later I passed the border and was standing in front of Emily's house. I ran in and to the table. "Sam. The new born army will be here in a week. We need your help." I gasped sitting down. He looked over at the pack and they all shook their heads. "We're in." I thanked him quickly and called Alice. She told me to tell them to come watch our new born killing classes. I walked inside and told them to come around 1 a.m. and ran off towards my house.

"Bri, we're going shopping for fighting outfits want to come?" Rose asked walking into the room. I got up and we ran out to Alice's Porsche. We drove to the mall and went into hot topic. "I'm definitely not wearing a skirt." I said grabbing some black skinny jeans. "Oh…Bri that's a good idea! Rose and I will get a pair too!" Alice squealed hugging me! Rose looked over at us worriedly. "Oh…sorry Rose. Bri came up with and awesome idea, that we could buy these jeans and put our names on the butts." Rose giggled and shook her head. "What the heck!" WE continued on to a couple other stores where we bought some black and white converse for me, and Rose got some black and white flats and Alice got some Black and white knee high boots.

"Ok Bri, now you and Emmett are gonna spar." Jasper said pointing to me and Emmett. I heard a growl come from one of the wolves. I looked over and saw Quil shaking. "It's ok." I whispered and walked out across from Emmett. I hissed at him, barring my fangs. He lunged at me and I flipped him over my back, but before I could do anything else he had flung me across the field. I quickly sprung back up and we circled each other growling every now and then. Taking my chance and lunged passed him and jumped onto his back and barred my fangs at his neck and hugged him. "Nice try fluffy." I giggled. He patted my head as he helped me off his shoulder. "Good job Bambi." He chuckled as we walked back over to our family.


	7. What was I thinkn'

Hello!! Ok heres the next chapter!! Please review!!

Disclaimer: All things Twilight are Stephenie Meyers!!! Not mine...sadly...

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**What was I thinkn'**

"Oh, stop being a big baby! You can go with Bella…shesh…" Alice groaned walking out of our room. "You are a big baby." I chuckled sprawling out on my couch. "Hey, I am not a baby. Bella just wants me to be with her." I nodded my head. "Whipped." He growled at me and threw a cd at my head. "I am not whipped!" I started laughing and fell off my couch. "Oh yes you are." Another cd thrown at my head. "No!" Soon all of his cd's were laying on the ground near me. "Whatever Edward…" I giggled skipping out of the room. Emmett came out and pulled me into his room. I bit his hand that covered my mouth and he jumped back. "Ow…dang that hurt…evil little monster…" I frowned at him and crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. "I am not a monster." He rolled his eyes and went searching in his closet for something. A few seconds later he came out holding a blue bag. "What's in the bag fluffy?" He pulled out another bag full of unfilled water balloons. I grinned evilly at him and grabbed one of the bags. "I'm in. Should we get whipped and general in on the plan?" He stared at me confused then smiled. "Whipped? I'm guessing Edward and no not him…but general could help. Oh we might want to get the pixie too…She probably already knows." I nodded my head in agreement and we tip toed to Jasper and Alice's room. We rushed in and closed the door and locked it behind us. "Throw me the bag." Alice whispered from her bathroom door. Emmett threw the bag and water turned on seconds later. "Jasper!!" I whispered throwing another bag at him. "Go to Emmett's bathroom and fill up the rest. We'll meet you two on the roof." Jasper explained from their bathroom. We ran out of the room and back into Emmett's. He threw a bag to me and I started filling up balloons. Minutes later we were both finished and ran outside and climbed up the roof to Jasper and Alice. "Alright, Edward and the rest of the family will be out here in about…a minute. So be ready." Alice giggled evilly. I joined her and soon all of us were laughing evilly. Suddenly the rest of the family was outside. I picked up a water balloon and threw it. "Remember the Alamo!!!!" I shouted throwing 5 more straight at Edward 3 of them hit him in the face. The other 2 he caught. His eyes were murderous; I squeaked and jumped from the roof to a tree. Soon afterwards he was climbing up the tree. So I jumped to another to try and get out of his reach. Almost suddenly I was pinned against a tree by Edward's hands. "Hi." I squeaked. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "You. Are. Evil. I liked sweet, quiet, shy Bri better." I smiled and pushed him off me. "Too bad. So sad!" I shouted running back towards the house.

Alice and I were searching through Edward's room looking for the ring he proposed to Bella with. I dashed to the closet and went digging through all his shirt pockets. I hit something and pulled it out almost ripping the shirt. "Alice!" I squealed opening the box. She ran over and grabbed it. She looked at it through her ridiculous glasses and smiled over at me. "It's perfect!" WE continued giggling until Edward walked into the room. I froze and hid behind Alice. "Alice…"Edward hissed gliding over to us. "Yes." He narrowed his eyes at us and grabbed the box from her hand and shoved it into his jacket pocket before running out of the room. "Well, that went better than I thought it would." I fell on to the couch and sighed. "Oh, and Bri." She said turning back around to look at me. "Quil's on his way here." I giggled and hugged her quickly before I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I jumped out and changed into blue jeans and a white tank top. I heard a knock on the door and ran down to open it. I threw the door open to see Bella standing there. I smiled at her and held the door open for her. "Hi Bella." She smiled at me and smiled bigger. I turned around and saw Edward running down the stairs. _Slow poke…bye whipped! _Edward narrowed his eyes at me and walked with Bella upstairs. I waved and turned back around to see Quil's car pulling into the driveway. I waved and ran up to his car. He got out of the car and picked me up. I hung onto his neck as he spun me around. He set me down on the ground and kissed me deeply on the lips. "I missed you." I whispered on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and inhaled deeply. "I missed you too. God you smell good." I giggled and leaned into him. He picked me up again and set me down in the passenger seat. He ran over to his side and slid in. He grabbed my hand before slamming on the gas pedal and racing out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and blasted it. "What was I thinkn'" by Dierks Bentley was on. I started singing to the song and in the middle Quil joined in.

"By the county line the cops were nipping on our heels  
Pulled off the road kicked it to 4 wheel  
Shut off the lights, tore through a corn field  
What was I thinking?  
Out the other side she was hollerin' "Faster!"  
Took the third road had the radio blastin'  
Hit the Honky Tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinking?"

At the end of the song I was trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard. We stopped at Quil's house and got out. Embry was in his garage, and came out to say hello. I ran up and hugged him. "Hi Embry!" I giggled and ran back over to Quil. "See you two later!" He shouted as we walked into the forest. We started running and made it to the cliffs in 10 minutes. I let go of his hand and ran to the edge. Quil stopped me before I jumped off. "Not today." I frowned and walked back to sit under a tree with him. He grabbed my hand and turned me so I was looking straight at him. "I need to apologize…Before the accident. I was being a jerk. I shouldn't have said those things to you…I now know how Edward and Bella feel…I'm sorry…I was stupid." He looked down at his shoes "If I wouldn't have said that you would still be….human…and living with me…" A tear rolled down his cheek. I just sat there too stunned to do anything. He looked up at me and closed his eyes. "My grandfather…he….he wants us to separate…I'm sorry…it's too dangerous…Goodbye Bri…" Quil kissed my cheek and stood up. Anger rippled through my veins and the tree behind me dissinagrated. I stood up and made my way over to him. "Don't…please don't…" I whispered grabbing his hand. "I have to…" a tree branch flew straight past us. "No you don't!" I growled sobbing. He pointed at the tree branch and sighed. "That's why." I fell to the ground as the leaves around me started to spiral. Quil ran off towards his house. The leaves smashed to the ground and I stood up. I ran towards the cliff and jumped. I soared through the air and landed in the water. I swam up to the surface and just floated for a few hours until it got dark. I swam back to shore and ran home. I walked through the front door, as I reached the stairs Alice and Rose immediately tackled me into two massive bear hugs. "What was I thinkn'"


	8. She never cried in front of me

**I hope ya'll like this chapter! It was written thanks to Toby Keiths song She never cried in front of me! Go Toby! Review please!!**

**~Little Red Raider**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**She never cried in front of me**

I walked down the stairs slowly and made my way to the couch across from Emmett and Jasper, whom were playing Xbox 360. Jasper looked up at me sadly and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I'm making you go through this Jazz…" I sobbed hugging the pillow next to me. "Just wait until practice tonight…that little freak is going to die…" Emmett grumbled throwing his controller at the wall. I tried to smile but broke down instead. Seconds later Alice was sitting next to me rocking me back in forth. I sat there sobbing for 10 minutes until I felt wetness fall down my face. I reached my hand up slowly and touched a tear. I gasped and looked up at Alice. "Oh my…Vampires can cry…" She whispered looking at me with the same expression as me. I snuggled into her and relaxed, breathing deeply. "Jazz…can you watch her while I go talk to Carlisle?" Alice asked patting my head. "Sure thing." Alice handed me over to Jasper. Emmett patted my head as Jasper set me down on the floor next to them. I curled up into a ball and watched them play Halo. Alice came back in 20 minutes later and picked me up off the floor and carried me to her room where Rose was waiting. "Now Bri, at the practice tonight you are going to show…that thing what he's missing!" Rose giggled pulling her curler out of her bag. "Now lets get you all dolled up and out of the post break up depression look! Alice you make those circles go away! And I'll work on the hair then we'll pick out an outfit!" She said turning the curler on. I just leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes.

I was thinking of all the ways to make Quil speechless when Rose and Alice's squeals of joy. I opened my eyes and stared at myself through the mirror. "Damn…I look good! Thanks Rose, Ali!!" I squealed huggin them both. "Oh we're not done yet! To the closet!" Alice shrieked running into her closet. Her and Rose came back out with some short shorts and a purple tank top. "Nice job! Now let's get ready to make that pups jaw drop!" I smirked high fiving them both. Ten minutes later all three of us emerged from Alice's room, matching. "Let's go kick some butt!"

I was the last one to reach the field, and everyone's eyes were on me and my reaction towards Quil. I smirked and skipped my way over to Rose and Alice. "Sorry, forgot my cell at home. Had to run back." I smiled waving at Sam and Embry. They both smiled and waved back. "Alright lets get this party started shall we?" Jasper asked taking Alice's hand. Edward and I were paired up, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Carlisle and Esme. _Edward! I need you to beat me to get Quil mad ok? _Edward nodded his head and snarled at me. I hissed back at him and lunged toward him to only be thrown into the forest. I ran back out and caught a glimpse at Quil's face. I almost burst out laughing at how mad he looked. I quickly tried to jump on Edward's back but was flung straight to the ground. Edward pinned me down and smiled. "Good enough job?" He asked smirking. "Great job. But next time I'm whooping your butt!" I giggled hugging him. He quickly got off of me and helped me up.

"Okay, I think that's all you'll need to know to kill new born vampires. Bri you'll need to stick by one of us or the wolves because you're just a newborn yourself okay?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head in agreement and made my way over to the forest. Someone stopped me as I set foot in the forest. I turned around and saw Embry. "Hey Embry!" I smiled hugging him. "Hey Bri, How are you doing?" He asked concern shown in his eyes. I quickly looked down and smiled weakly. "I...I'm doing good…" I choked out, trying to cover up the sobs. He patted my shoulder. "Well if it makes you feel any better Quil is taking it pretty hard." A sob escaped my lips as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Are you crying? I thought vampires couldn't cry." Embry asked whipping the tear off my face. "Apparently when your soul mate breaks your heart anything can happen!" I sobbed loudly and turned around running back home. I ran into someone on the way home and fell down. I looked up through my tear stained eyes to see Quil standing there in front of me. A new batch of tears flew off my face as I ran back to the house. I heard Quil yelling my name but never turned around to face him.

The next day Edward and I were the only ones home and he decided to stay home with me instead of going over to Bella's. There was a knock at the door and Edward looked angry as he walked over and opened it. Quil stepped through the door and looked at me curled up on the couch. I narrowed my eyes at him and hid my head under the covers. "Let's talk somewhere else Quil." Edward growled walking him into the kitchen. I listened to the whole conversation from the safety of my blanket. "What the heck is your problem Quil!!?" Edward shouted making the house rumble. "I did it for her own safety Edward!!"

"Her heart is broken Quil!! This isn't helping her!! She hasn't talked to us in hours!! You did this to her!"

"She never cried in front of me!! I thought she would be okay! How was I supposed to know she was slowly letting go! And not talking to anyone? I'm going through hell too!"

"Shut up and get out of our house Quil! You've caused enough damage…I don't want to cry over you anymore!" I shouted walking into the kitchen. All the pots and pans went flying for his head as he ran out. I fell to the ground sobbing as the whole kitchen was full of flying objects. Edward rushed to my side and tried to calm me down. "She's slowly letting go…"


	9. Beer For my horses

**Wee happy New Years Eve!!!!! I hope you like this one! another Toby Keith song!! Woot Beer For my horses!! Anyway If any of ya'll Beta's would like to help me I need a Beta:) Please!!!! Oh and if you have any ideas for a baby name boy or girl! It's for one of my stories I can't tell you which one:) Anyway that would be much aprecitaed!!!! I just miss spelled that haha I'm a dim wit! Ok well R&R!!! Please:) ~LittleRed Raider!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Beer for my horses**

Edward had just left to go get Bella, and I was left alone in the house. I searched around for something comforting and found one of my old stuffed animals. I shook off and the dust and went to go lay on the couch until Edward got back. "Bri?" Bella shouted from downstairs. I got up and ran down to see her. She pulled me into a tight hug…well for a human. "Hi Bells." I sniffled sitting on the couch across from them. "Edward? Do you know what time Alice and Rose are getting back?"

"No, but I think they should be soon." I nodded my head and curled up into a ball. I'm not going to do this anymore…I'm going to show that pup that he made the biggest mistake in his life. It's time to get up! And take a nice cold shower. Edward smiled. "I can read your mind now!" I giggled and hugged him quickly before I made my way upstairs to take a shower and get changed. I found my black pants that had my name on the butt and a purple tank top that said "I bite". I chuckled at my shirt and ran downstairs to see everyone there already. "See Rose, I told you she was back." Alice giggled hugging me. Rose smiled and hugged me too before we made our way out to the field where the battle was to take place. Some of the wolves were already there when we arrived.

"Okay Emmett, you stick with Bri." Jasper said pairing us together. I high fived Emmett and we walked away to make hand signals. "Okay Bri, waving is here they come. Emmett explained waving his hand. "Okay then a punch in the air is I got one!" I giggled doing to famous Tiger Woods victory punch. "Alright then a blood curtailing scream will be for help." He was about to scream when I put my hand over his mouth. "I don't think we should scream right now Emmett."

"Oh…true, good thinking Bri!" I giggled and thought of the last hand signal or just plain signal. "Oh! Evil laughter can be you got two at the same time!" I chuckled evilly and Emmett joined me. Everyone turned towards us and raised their eye brows, and we heard Jasper mutter. "Well…that's Emmett and Bri for you…" Emmett and both cracked up and ended up on the ground laughing. We both immediately stiffened when we heard more wolves coming. "I think I need to have a certain talk with a certain wolf pup." Emmett snarled as they all emerged from the woods.

I spotted Quil, grey wolf with streaks of brown and red. He was defiantly the most colorful wolf in the pack. Our eyes connected for a few seconds until I looked away. Emmett snarled at him as he walked past us. "Watch out pup! I'm coming for yah…" Emmett chuckled darkly at him. I just stood there as he stopped 5 feet ahead of us and turned around. I looked up into his eyes and blinked. He blinked back. A small smile formed on my lips and his did the same. I quickly looked away, shyly. "Alright everyone we have 2 minutes until the new borns get here. Edward, Jacob and Bella have already made it to the mountain but I can't see anything else. All I know is that Seth will be with them while Jacob is here fighting. As if he was called Jacob came running into the clearing. "Jake!!" I squealed running up to him. He caught me in a bone crushing hug and spun me around…just like Quil did the last time I was with him. He set me on my feet and winked at me before running into the forest and transforming. I ran back to Emmett and he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. I looked over at Rose. She was smiling at me and threw a rock at Quil's head. It hit him with a hard whack and he turned around towards her and growled. I started giggling and he turned towards me and whined. I quickly stopped laughing and turned my attention towards Emmett. "It's ok Bambi, we're gonna kick those new borns butts!" He chuckled squeezing my hand again.

"Em…I'm scared…" I whispered scooting closer to him. He looked down at me and smiled sweetly. "Don't be scared. You're more powerful and a better fighter than those wimps will ever dream about being…" Emmett said hugging me before we heard footsteps, and lots of them. We all watched as 10 vampires came running into the clearing. Emmett and I took off. Everyone followed and we attacked. I had a brown haired boy in my clutches. I flung some branches at him and he fell to the ground with them poking out of him. I punched in the air and heard Emmett's loud chuckle. "Nice one Bambi!" He shouted. I soon found him with three around him, one of them struck him low in the stomach and he doubled over. Anger seared through me and I ripped all three of them limb from limb with out moving at all. Their screams of agony were heard all around the forest. I quickly ran over to Emmett and helped him pick up all the limbs. We found where the pile was being made and we threw them in. "That had to be the coolest thing I have ever seen Bri…I bow down to your awesomeness…" Emmett chuckled bowing at my feet. A loud howl shook through the forest, fear traveled through my veins as I ran to find the maker of the sound.

I ran through the trees and found Jacob being quadruple teamed. "Jake!!" I gasped running to help him. He looked at me begging me with his eyes to help. I growled loudly and all four of them turned towards me. They ran at me and I grabbed the first one who came at me and tour his head off with one swipe. I kicked the second one into a tree but the third and fourth ganged up on me. They circled me, snarling and hissing, I growled right back at them and sent a tree flying at them. They quickly dodged it and turned towards me and lunged. I got kicked back into a tree and hissed in pain. A tree branch had gone through my arm. I jumped back up and screamed in pain as the one I had thrown into a tree bit me in the neck. The two others kept biting me over and over. I kicked them off and ripped their heads off through my mind. Two of them fell to the ground but the one who still had his head snarled at me and charged.

I stumbled backwards and whined as I was kicked into a tree. I screamed in pain as he bit down on my wrist. Suddenly he was flung backwards and I stumbled forward. I looked up to see Quil ripping him to shreds. I mewed in pain and fell over. "Emmett…" I whispered pulling the tree branch out of my arm. A sharp pain shot through me. I reached out towards Quil and grabbed onto his fur. It hurt to do anything but I held onto him for dear life. He looked down at me a tear rolling down his face. I reached my trembling hand up and wiped it away. He lifted his head up and a loud growl emitted from low in his stomach.

Suddenly, I was being picked up. I moaned and grabbed onto that person. I opened my eyes to see Quil had picked me up and we were running the way I had come. "Quil…" I moaned grabbing onto his fur and sobbing. "My arm…my arm…" I whispered pulling myself closer to him. He nudged me with his nose and kept running. Emmett came running towards us and growled. "Bri!!" He grabbed onto me and I screamed in pain as he pulled me away from Quil. I tried reaching out and grabbing Quil again but Emmett held me tight against his chest and laid me softly on the ground. I noticed Jacob lying next to me. He looked over and groaned. I tried to reach him but my arm screamed in pain and fell limp against my side.

Jake nudged my side and growled. I lifted my head to see Edward running in with Bella on his back and Seth by his side. Edward saw me and ran over. Bella jumped off his back and ran to my side. "Bri…please don't die…" She sobbed, her tears falling on my shirt. I blinked back tears as Edward pulled her back. She was screaming for him to let her go. I shook my head at and she stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms as she noticed Jake lying next to me. "Jake too!?" She screamed grabbing onto Edward's arms. "Quil…" I whispered looking up into Edward's eyes.

He nodded his head and dragged Bella back to his family. He handed her to Alice and walked over to the wolves. He talked to Quil and walked away. I closed my eyes and waited for Quil to come over. He was still in wolf form and sat down next to me. I tried to smile at him but it hurt too much.

Instead I started talking hoarsely. "Thank you…For saving me…" I choked out. He took my hand into his paw and nudged it with his nose. "I love you Quil…I don't care what your grandfather says. I need to be with you. I'll die with out you." I sobbed using all my strength to touch his face with my shaking hand. He leaned into my touch and smiled. A purr escaped from him and he leaned down and licked my face. He got up and ran off with Jacob, but not before looking back at me and howled.

Emmett walked over and took my hand in his. "You stupid hero." He sobbed cradling me against his chest. "The Vulturri are coming so can you try and stand up?" He asked taking my hand in his. I nodded my hand and stood on my wobbly legs. He wrapped his arm around my waist to help balance myself. We walked over to the family and seconds later three cloaked man and a small girl emerged from the forest. Evil seemed to emit from all around them. I hid my face in Emmett's chest. "Well I see you took care of them…too bad. I really wanted to torture the leader. You did destroy the leader didn't you?" Jane cackled staring at us.

"Yes, I destroyed her Jane…you can leave now." Edward growled hiding Bella behind him. Jane looked curiously around him. "I see you haven't changed her yet." Jane hissed stepping forward. A low hiss escaped my mouth as I stepped clumsily forward. "Touch her and die…" I hissed getting ready to tear her limb from limb. "Ah, a newbie! Is she one of the bad ones?" Jane asked inspecting me. I growled when she tried to touch me. "No, she was attacked by a vampire and we changed her." Carlisle said stepping forward, and next to me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Jane squinted her eyes at me, I felt her power coming forward and I used my own telekinesis to stop it. She growled at me and huffed.

"Well, that has never happened before… I see we aren't welcome anymore. Goodbye Carlisle. Bella better be changed by the time we come back again, Edward." She hissed and they disappeared. I fell backwards, spent. Emmett caught me and picked me up in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and looked over Edward. "Shall we party now? For our victory?" He asked looking in my eyes. "I'm feeling better but my partying will be on a couch!"


	10. Love Story

Hello!!! Ok well heres another chapter!! Enjoy!! REview please:)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Love Story**

"Edward!!" I shouted at the bottom step of the stairs."What?!" I smirked and ran upstairs to his room. "I'm going to La Push to talk to Sam, Paul and see how Jake is okay?" I asked stopping at his door. "Sure whatever. Don't get killed have fun. Be back by tomorrow." I hugged him goodbye and jumped out his window. I ran towards the border and once I passed, I was tackled to the ground by a wolf. I rolled over to see Jared staring down at me, in wolf form. "Hey Jay!" I squealed hugging him. I let go and he waved as I ran off towards Emily's house. I walked inside, to find Emily in the kitchen and Paul on the couch. He looked over from the couch and smiled. "Hey B! What are you doing here?" I nodded towards my old room and he smiled knowingly. I ran over to the kitchen and jumped Emily. "I have missed you soo much Em!!!" I squealed as she hugged me back. "Me too Bri!! I need my old wolf girl back!" I laughed and we sat down at the table and started talking. Paul joined us minutes later. "So Paul…" I nudged him. "Any girls?" He just nodded his head and we all looked up as Quil walked in with a girl on his arm. Paul coughed to get his attention, and when he did. Quil froze and unlatched his arm from the girls. "Well…I guess I came on the wrong day. Want to go on a walk Emily? Paul you too?" They both nodded there heads and walked outside ahead of me. "Quil." I whispered closing the door behind me. I quickly caught up to Paul and Emily and there was an awkward moment. "It's okay guys. I tell a guy he loves me and he gets a new girl." I shrugged kicking a rock.

"It's not your fault Bri. It's old fart face Quil." Paul chuckled wrapping his around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. "He used to like me…When I was still breathing." I giggled and we sat on the edge of the cliff. It started to rain and Emily was looking very uncomfortable. "I think I'll go home now…Edward's probably looking…Oh what the hell I'm going to go talk to Quil!" I grumbled jogging back to Emily's house. "Quil! Get your butt out here!" I shouted outside the door. He came out by himself and looked at me like I was crazy. "Ok! So I tell you I still love you and you end up getting a new girl friend whats with that?!" I shouted kicking him in the shin. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No! I'm not done! I gave you everything I had and what do you do? You dig a hole and bury it! You know what?! I don't care anymore! I give up! Have fun with Sally or whatever that sluts name is!" I hissed and took off back towards my house.

"You know Edward couches are really comfortable!" I mumbled stretching along his couch. "Glad you like it." I sighed and rolled over and looked at him. He looked like hell. "Buddy…I don't mean this in a mean way but…you look like hell!" I giggled. "I know…But this whole wedding planning…man…It is tiring!" He grumbled racking his hand through his hair. "I know how I can help! I can help Bella and Alice tomorrow!" He looked and smiled at me before tackling me into a hug. "Thankyou!" He breathed and got up.

"Okay this is the fifth time I have helped with the wedding in 3 weeks! Edward is so using me!" I grumbled walking out of the flower store with ten vases in my hand. "Need some help?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around and looked at him wide eyed. "Uhhh…What are you doing here Quil?" I asked as I turned around and headed towards Alice's Porsche. "I…I came to apologize…" he muttered opening the trunk for me. I placed the flowers in and turned around to talk to him. Before I had enough time to speak he crashed his lips to mine. My arms wound themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hands smashed my hips against his. We stood like this for a while until he had to break away for air. He pulled me tightly against him and leaned down and inhaled. "Mhhhmm Still same old Bri…" He breathed crushing me even closer to him. "Please…please take me back. I don't care what old Quil says! I love you! Nobody else. Hell I can't love anybody else! I can't think about anybody else! Take me back Bri! I'm begging you…" He got down on his knees and pleaded up at me with his eyes. "Marry me." He asked taking my hand in his. I looked down at him in surprise. "Marry…Marry you?" I sputtered. He shook his head. "Exactly!" I smiled down at him. "Ok…" I whispered. "Ok! Yes!!!" He shouted spinning me around. As he set me down I pulled his head down to mine and smashed my lips against his.

"Alice…"I whined falling off the couch and onto Quil's lap. "No! You have to settle on a date! "Fine… How about a week before Bella's?" I asked looking up from the floor. Alice smiled and squealed. "That will be perfect! Now what time and how many people and what color flowers?" I rolled my head back and groaned. "You know what Alice…Surprise me!" I mumbled snuggling into Quil's chest. "Ok!" She shouted happily and ran upstairs to Rose. "You're really going to let her plan the whole wedding without you?" He asked twirling a strand of my hair in his finger. "No…when you leave later she will bombard me with questions." He smiled apologetically down at me and lowered his face to mine and kissed me sweetly on the lips. "Speaking of that. I have to go early tonight. I traded with Paul so I could follow you to the flower store." I whined, but reluctantly let him up and walked him to his car. "I love you…" I whispered kissing him as he hopped into his car. "Love you too!!" He shouted as he drove off.

"God this is such a love Story huh Bri?" Alice asked as I walked into her room. "Exactly, my own personal love story."


	11. BrokenHearted Girl

**This chapter is just a cute little filler for the story but I love the song that is in it!! Don't take the girl!! By Tim McGraw!! Great song!! Oh and this chapters song though for the title is Broken-hearted girl by Beyonce!!! Review please!! ~Little Red Raider!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Broken-Hearted girl

"Bella…Are you sure you want to move my date closer to yours?" I asked looking at her than back at Alice. "I'm positive! I don't want the families to have to be here then go and come back…and I don't want the Denali coven here any longer than they have to…" She muttered blushing. I looked over at Alice and waited for her to see if it was okay. "It should be fine." She smiled and ran off to get the book with all of our wedding stuff. Now my wedding was going to be three days before Bella's.

"Quil!!!" I squealed hitting him in the arm. "Stop it…" I whined as I tried to stop him from tickling me, but he just kept going. "Hey you two! Keep it down!" Emmett hollered from downstairs. I started laughing and got up from the couch. He looked up at me and pouted. "Oh, come on you big baby!" I teased grabbing his hand and pulled him downstairs with me. "Emmett!!!!" I shouted walking into the living room, the next second a loud bang and crash came from upstairs and was followed by Emmett rolling down the stairs. He jumped up and smiled at me. "Yes?" He asked wiping his hands on his pants. "Quil and I were wondering if you would be the best man in our wedding?" I asked looking at Quil then at Emmett to see his reaction. He started jumping up and down and picked me up and squished me into a massive bear hug. "Yes!!! I would love to be the best man!! Score!!!! Take that Eddie boy!!" He shouted high fiving Quil. "Man! I need to go tell Rose!" He shouted and ran outside. I looked over at Quil and smiled. "See, I told you he would say yes. And man was I right on the reaction!" I chuckled snuggling into Quil's side. "Bri…I got you something. Come with me." Quil whispered pulling me through the door to the back yard.

I stepped outside and gasped at what I saw. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Seth, and Sam were all standing there with either a microphone or an instrument. "Oh my god…" I muttered looking at all of them. "Wait!! Wait for us!!" Alice shouted, running up with Leah, Emily, Rose and Bella. They were all dressed in a silver sequin dresses. "Quil…" I whispered grabbing his arm. "What are ya'll doing?" He put his finger to my lips and Edward started playing the guitar. Quil walked up to grab his microphone and started singing.

Johnnys daddy was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we cant leave her behind  
Son I know you dont want her to go but someday youll change your mind  
And johnny said take jimmy johnson, take tommy thompson, take my best friend bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she dont go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please dont take the girl

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "Quil…" I mumbled as he spun me around.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said if you do what I tell you to, there wont be any harm  
And johnny said take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Heres the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Heres the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please dont take the girl

"I didn't do this right before Bri. I need to do it right." He whispered and continued spinning me around before placing one of his hands on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. All the guys were either playing an instrument, back ground singing, or dancing with a girl.

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
Theres going to be a little one and she says its time to go  
Doctor says the babys fine but youll have to leave  
cause his mommas fading fast and johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
Ill gladly take her place if youll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please dont take the girl

"Will you marry me Bri?" Quil whispered kneeling to the ground and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with a small diamond in the shape of a wolf. I smiled and sobbed as looked up at me.

Johnnys daddy  
Was taking him fishin  
When he was eight years old

"Yes Quil. I'll marry you."


	12. When the stars turn blue pt1

**Hey everybody!!! This is the longest chapter I have EVER written!! And I will probably write longer ones!!! Anyway please Review and such oh and I still need baby's names for a boy!!! R&R!!! ~Little Red Raider!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**When the stars go blue pt. 1**

"Bri!!!!" Bella screamed running into my room and pouncing on me. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow!!!!"

We screamed together until Emmett started pounding on the door.

"God…shut up in here!" He grumbled opening the door and scowling at us. I smiled at him innocently as Bella blushed…as usual…and Edward came in. He was all worried and everything.

"No ones hurt right?" He asked pointing the question at me. "No Edward! I decided to bite her!" I shouted pushing them both out of the door.

"What time is the rehearsal dinner at?" Rose asked walking into the room with 5 clothing bags in her hand.

"7p.m. at the field." I said taking my bag from her. "My dress is in here right?" I asked opening it.

"Yes…but Alice changed the color at the last second." Rose said getting her dress out. "But don't worry. It's not pink."

I sighed and muttered incoherent things under my breath as I pulled the dress out with my right hand and my left hand over my eyes. I opened my eyes and moved my hand away. "Oh. My. Lama." I gasped."This has to be the most perfect dress ever!!" I squealed, laying it on the bed to get my shoes.

"She got you new shoes too. No converse's aloud." Rose giggled throwing me the box. I caught it with my right hand and threw it over to my dress.

"Speaking of that little pixie! Where is she? I thought she would be here to help with make up and to see my reaction to my dress?" I asked shuffling through my drawers to find my crest.

"Oh I am here. But I had to go get your crest from Quil Missy!" She huffed placing my necklace in front of me.

"Oh…" I quickly grabbed it and latched it around my neck. "My bad." I walked over and grabbed my dress and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready. 20 minutes later I walked out fully dressed and hair done as I wanted it.

"I told you a dark purple would make her eyes darker! Give me my money woman!!" Alice shouted throwing a pillow at Rose's head. Rose shuffled through her purse and took out a bunch of rolled up bills.

"That is the last time I bet against you Ali!" She muttered standing up and fixing her hair before walking to the door and opening it. She turned around towards us and put her hands on her hips. "Let's go!" She shouted pushing us out of the door.

We all walked to the top of the stairs and walked down in twos, right after one another. Alice and Bella went first then Rose and I. As we reached the bottom I felt every ones eyes on me as Quil walked forward and placed his hand out and smiled at me.

"Shall we?" He smirked. I nodded my head and placed my hand in his. We walked past Emmett whom reached over to ruffle my hair and punch Quil in the arm.

"Don't mess this up pup!" He teased getting into his jeep. I looked to the right to find a Black Charger with deep purple racing stripes on it, with a bow on top.

"Whose car is that?" I asked pointing at it. Alice ran over and hugged me and she grabbed my hand and dragged Quil and I over to it.

"Your parents sent it to you! They were sorry they couldn't make it and decided to send you an early wedding present! It just got here today! Do you love it?" She squealed jumping up and down. I started laughing and jumping with her.

"Yes Ali I absolutely love it!!" I shouted hugging her. Jasper coghed getting our attention and Alice ran off over to her Porsche where he was waiting for her.

I looked over at Quil and smirked. "Well, let's go! I want to see how fast this baby will go!" I squealed running to the drivers seat and sliding in. "I don't know about you but this has to be the coolest car ever!!" I shouted revving the engine and pulling out of the driveway and down the road to where the trees separated.

"I agree! This is sweet!" He hollered rolling down the window and sticking his hand out. "But of course you're sweeter." He smiled at me and took my right hand in his. "I would give up any car for you…well maybe not a Lamborghini…" I hit him in the arm and glared over at him. "Ok ok…not for any car…" He sighed, a smiled forming at the sides of his mouth.

I tried to keep a straight face but ended up giggling and almost in tears as I pulled into the parking lot. Quil ran out of the car and ran over to my side and opened the door. "My lady…" He bowed taking my hand and helping me out of the car.

As we walked into the field everyone started to swarm around us. Telling us things like "congrats" or "You two looks so perfect together." The only thing I hated was that most of them just said it because it was the right thing to say. Quil saw me frowning and pulled my closer to him, and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"No frownie faces…only smiles…" He whispered in my ear. We walked over and found the rest of my "family" sitting at a table and rushed over to them.

"Thank god! I finally found ya'll! I hate talking to relatives!! They're so blah!" I groaned sitting next to Emmett. I leaned back in my chair and stared up at the sky. "The stars are really bright tonight." I sighed looking at Quil and smiling. "I love nights like these. They're so happy and beautiful."

"Well then it's a good thing we decided to have our rehearsal dinner tonight." He smirked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Alice stood up and hit her glass a couple times with her spoon. She had to stand on her chair for everyone to see her. I wasn't that short…but I was close. "Alright everyone!! Food time!! The bride and groom to be will get in line first followed by their table then we'll start going around clock wise. Don't worry there will be enough food for everyone." She shouted then stepped down and nodded over at us.

We stood up and made our way to the banquet table. I cringed at all the food and whined as Quil put some on my plate. He looked over at me and leaned down to my ear. "I'll eat your food for you…so no more sad faces…" He whispered then continued down the line. I turned around to glance at my family and saw them all trying to hide their grimaces as they put food on their plates.

Bella was the most content other than Quil to be getting food. I smiled at her as Quil and I made our way over to our table. Along the way we stopped to talk with the pack and Emily.

Emily squealed when she saw us and ran over to hug us both. "Oh, you two have both grown up so much! I love you guys!" She gushed, tears rolling down her face. I patted her back and let go of her as Quil pushed me along.

A few minutes later the rest of my family returned to the table and pretended to eat. Every now and then Rose would throw it into her "food purse". Emmett piled his onto Jasper's plate, whom would smack him and try to put it back on his but would end of "accidently pushing it off the table". I looked over at Alice who was frowning in disgust as she poked her fork into the steak and smiled as blood came out of it and grabbed her straw.

I shook my head at her and noticed Edward and Carlisle actually eating it! "Edward!! Carlisle! How can you eat that?!" I whispered leaning across the table. They both stopped and looked at each other. "Years of practice I guess." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. I cringed and looked over at Bella and waved.

5 hours later

"I thought that was going to never end!!!" I grumbled as Quil drove us home. "I mean it took 2 hours for them to eat and then they had to talk for another 2. Then they brought out coffee!! Who ever Alice hired I'm so going to sue for making it so unbearably long!!" I shouted out the window trying to calm down.

Quil placed his hand on top of mine and patted it. "Sweetie, calm down. It was your party. Just enjoy your last day unmarried. Do something stupid tonight with the Cullen's the go to the church tomorrow and become my wife. Then after Edward and Bella's wedding we can go on our honey moon." He said wiggling his eyes suggestively.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Okay." He pulled into the driveway and I waited as he walked over and opened my door. I got out and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't go…" I whimpered looking up at him through my eye lashes.

He shook his head and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine before kissing my nose, then cheek and finally my fore head. "Goodnight soon to be Mrs. Quil Ateara." He kissed me once more on the lips before we walked over to his car and he opened his door and slid in. He closed the door and rolled down his window.

I moved closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips before I pulled back and he waved as he pulled out and drove out of the driveway and down the road.

I slowly walked inside and upstairs. Once I got to my room I waltzed over to my couch and plopped down on it. I sat on it for awhile just thinking about tomorrow. No night had ever gone by so slowly. I practically jumped 10 feet in the air when the sun finally rose.

Edward was climbing through his window and sat down next to me on the couch. "Nervous?" He asked noticing the way I was bouncing on the couch.

"Yes!! I can't wait!!" I squealed hugging him and running to Alice's room. I burst through the door and started shouting. "Alice!!! Alice!!! It's time to go hunting!!! Come on!! Let's go!!" I shouted running in circles around her room. She came running out of her bathroom and we ran off to find Emmett, Jasper and Rose.

I found Rose and Emmett in their room and dragged them both down stairs right when Alice and Jasper came gliding down. "Let's go! So we can get back and change!!" I squealed running out the back door.

I jumped into a tree and began searching for my prey. I looked towards the South and found a mountain lion already bleeding. I jumped down and ran off in its direction. I came upon it seconds later and noticed it was dead.

I ran over and lifted its head and sunk my teeth into its flesh and started sucking out all the blood. Moments later there was no more blood left and I placed the lion down on the rock and wiped the excess blood on my lips. "Mhmm" I mumbled running off into the trees to find Jasper or Alice.

I found Jasper waiting on a rock and Alice soon arrived and we ran back to the house. Emmett and Rose had beaten us home and were sitting on the couch.

I grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her upstairs with Alice and I. "Time to get ready!!!" I squealed jumping on Edward's bed. Bella and Edward came walking in and looked at each other before Edward kissed Bella on the cheek and left her alone with us.

"Bye Eddie!!" I squealed closing the door behind him while I was still jumping on the bed. I plopped down on it and opened the closet and the dress bag floated out of and came to a halt in front of me. I concentrated on the zipper and it lowered slowly revealing my white wedding dress.

Bella gasped as the bag fell to the ground and the dress twirled in the air. "Wow…that dress is beautiful." She smiled over at me and watched in awe as the six brides maids dresses came floating out of the closet. Alice and Rose grabbed there's and Bella's fell into her arms. A knock came at the door and I opened it show Esme, Emily and Leah. The other three dresses glided over to their owners. Esme took hers without hesitation, but Emily waited for it to fall into her hands and Leah just stared at it until it started to fall and she caught it right before it hit the ground.

"Wow Bri, Quil was right when he said your power was freaky!" She muttered holding the dress up and inspecting it.

"Thank you." I smirked standing up and hugging each of them before walking back to grab my dress. "Are the guys gone?" I asked Esme walking towards the door. She nodded her head and Leah, Emily, Rose and I walked out of the room and head towards Alice's.

Alice helped Bella change quickly and soon joined us in her room. "Okay, someone can change in my bathroom, Jasper's and the closet." She said taking out her supplies and setting them on her bed. "I'll start with Bella's make up then whom ever comes out next I'll do. Bri, you wait on the bed until every ones ready then we'll help you." She said taking my dress from me and hanging it on her mirror.

I sat down on the couch and waited for everyone to get ready. Three hours, and forty five minutes later, everyone stood around me and helped me slide my dress on. Alice zipped up the back and Rose sat me down in a chair. "Curler."

"Mascara."

"Blush."

"Lip gloss."

"Eye shadow." Rose stood back and fluffed my hair before asking for the last and final thing. "Veil." I felt it pressed down on my head and smiled knowingly. In just a couple of hours I would be married to Quil. Rose spun my chair around so I could see my reflection in the mirror. I gaped and touched my hair and looked at my hand. Glitter covered it. I looked up at Rose and smiled goofily at her. "I love it Rose thank you!" I sobbed hugging all of them. There was a knock at the door and Emmett walked in.

He gasped and spun me around. "Bri, you look beautiful. Definitely Rose's twin." He smirked winking at Rose. I hugged him before he picked me up and ran me downstairs and out to Edward's Volvo. Edward helped Bella in and hopped in on his side. Emily got in next and he drove off towards the meadow.

I was staring out the window when I noticed wolves running along side the car. I saw one of them wave at the car and run off. I turned towards Emily and we both shook our heads. "Jared." We muttered and started laughing.

A few minutes later we arrived at the meadow. Emily, Bella, Edward and I found Alice and Rose sitting under a tent and we followed them in.

"Okay, 5 minutes. Now Hannah, the flower girl, and Sean, the ring bearer will walk ahead of Bri and the rest of us will be walking ahead of them. Now everyone ready? Alice asked and once everyone had replied yes we walked out. "Good, now let's get in order. Jasper and me first. Esme and Edward next, Bella and Jacob, Emmett and Rose, then Embry and Leah. And last but not least the flower girl will walk out with the ring bearer and the wedding march will start and Bri and Carlisle will walk down." Alice explained and hooked her arm with Jasper's. She turned around and winked at me before her and Jasper started down the aisle.

Carlisle looked over at me and smiled as the rest of the brides maids and grooms men walked down the aisle. The wedding march started and I think so did my heart. I bit my lip as the flower girl and the ring bearer stepped out. Carlisle kissed my on the cheek and took my arm and hooked it with his and rested his hand on mine.

I took a deep breath and we started down the aisle. I looked to the left and to the right and at all the people before my eyes landed on him. He was standing there right in front of the priest smiling his head off. His smiled was so contagious that I couldn't help myself. Our eyes stayed locked together until Carlisle whispered in my ear. "You have my love…my daughter." He smiled at me before placing my hand in Quil's.

I mouthed him "Thank you...dad," And continued up to Quil. The priest looked at us and started.

"We are gathered here today to wed this couple into a binding love for the rest of eternity." He spoke looking at both of us and smiling. "Marriage isn't just…" He spoke as I tuned out, lost in Quil's eyes. They were so full of love that I knew mine had to be an exact replica of his.

I came back to reality when the priest spoke my name.

"Brianna Renne Doyle, do you take Quil Jr. Ateara to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live and to love, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" He asked looking at me. I looked over at Quil and smiled.

"I Do." I whispered as Quil slid the ring onto my finger.

"Do you, Quil Jr. Ateara, take Brianna Renne Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live and to love, in sickness and In health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" The priest asked, this time addressing Quil.

Quil looked at me the whole time and not a second passed between the time the priest asked until he spoke.

"I do." He whispered as I slid his ring onto his finger.

"Then with the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife." The priest exclaimed closing the bible. "You may now kiss the bride." He smiled at us and nodded at Quil.

He slid the veil back and leaned down and captured my lips with his. It only lasted for a few seconds, but those few seconds were the best seconds of my life. Definitely the best kiss in my life.

"Get a room!!!"


	13. When the stars turn blue pt 2

**Hey everyone!! Here's part two and I know you've been waiting for awhile but I'm sorry!!! Well heres part 2!! I'll mabye have another one up tonight but by Sunday!!! ~Little Red Raider!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When the stars go blue pt. 2

Every glanced over at Emmett, whom was standing up and whistling. I looked up at Quil and we both started laughing.

"Love you too, Emmett!" I whispered in his ear as Quil carried me out of the church and to the party! Surprising everyone beat us out even though we were the first ones out of the church… I found that quite curious. Alice and Rose met us outside of the tent and ran in to tell the D.J. we had arrived.

"Now arriving Mr. and Mrs. Quil Alteara!!!!!" We walked in to whistling and cheering, most of it coming from the pack and Emmett. Eventually the cheering stopped and lights turned down low and one single spot light shined upon Quil and me.

"Can I have this dance?" He whispered holding his hand out and bowing. I giggled quietly and took his hand. He spun me around once before the music started.

Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word

I looked up and noticed Quil mouthing the words. "Sing to me?" He smiled and continued with the song

"And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Edward and Bella had joined us now and Bella, as usual was blushing like mad. She smiled at me as Edward spun her around.

"Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

Quil was singing it softly in my ear now pulling me even closer than we were before.

"I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that"

I started singing softly with him and he lifted his head up and smiled a big goofy grin. "I love it when you sing. You've got the voice of an angel."

"When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that" Edward came up to us after the song and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Who knew you'd get married before me?" He chuckled walking with me over to our table. Emmett on the other hand picked me and twirled me before setting me on Quil's lap. "Don't mess up this time…Quil." Emmett said smiling at the end and hitting him in the arm before running off with Rose to the dance floor.

"You know, getting married isn't that bad. Sam and Emily don't know what they're missing." Quil muttered against my hair. He picked his head up quickly and smirked at me. "Can vampires drink?"

I started laughing and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I've never been legal in any life." He raised his eyes brows and set me down in my chair before running off. Alice and Jasper came and sat down next to me.

"Look at you all grown up and married who would've known Jasper? Our little Bri all grown up and married." Alice giggled squishing me against her. "Alice…. a little too much pressure!" I squeaked trying to pry her off of me.

"Alright Alice let our "little Bri" go" Jasper chuckled smoothing down his suit and standing up. "It's time we dance anyway." Alice's smile brightened and she ran off hand in hand with him.

"Those two…" I muttered laughing to myself.

"Now what could be so funny Bri?" Embry asked sitting down, followed by Seth, Leah and Jared.

"What do you think I was laughing about Embry?" I asked raising my eye brows, before giggling again. He looked to his right at Alice and Jasper and started laughing too. "That little pixie looks so innocent but man…she's a little devil…" He muttered shaking his head.

Quil walked back over with two glasses in his hand, one with a clearish liquid and another with a dark brown black one. "Okay Quil, what's in the glasses?" I asked grabbing the clear one.

"That would be wine and this is the fine Irish beer….?" He scrunched his eye brows concentrating.

"Guinness?" Leah asked slowly. He smiled and shook his head. "That's it!

We all started laughing until they called the time for supper and everyone left for their tables. Just like the rehearsal dinner I ended up giving my food to Quil and Emmett and Jasper fought over theirs. Rose dumped hers into her bag and Alice drank the blood from the steak and as usual Edward and Carlisle ate theirs. Such weirdos.

"Bye everybody see you in a month!!!" I shouted as we drove off in my charger.

"To the airport!" I giggled grabbing Quil's hand. "To the airport." Quil agreed smiling.

**3 weeks and 4 days later…..**

I reached for my phone as I flipped onto the couch. "Hello?"

"Bri, it's Alice."

"Hi Alice what's up?"

"Bella's pregnant…" I shouted for Quil and he came running over with a squirrel in his hands. "Put down the squirrel Quil." I whispered as he pouted and put the squirrel in his pocket.

"Okay Alice say that again." I said putting the phone on speaker. "Bella is pregnant." Quil looked over at me and pulled out his squirrel. "Ok what's with the squirrel?" I whispered glaring at him. "Hang on a second Alice.."

"Bri!!..." I pressed the hold button and turned towards Quil and his squirrel.

Quil smiled innocently back at me and helped the squirrel wave his tiny hand at me. I closed my eyes and started laughing. "Fine keep him but put him or her in the bathroom for right now we need to talk to Alice. He puted and put the little squirrels face in mine.

The little black beady eyes stared back at me and melted my heart. "Alright he can stay in here now act serious for like 3 minutes please…" I giggled reaching for the phone.

"Alright Alice we're back."

"Finally!!" She shouted. I pulled the phone from my ear and set it down gently.

"Ok…so how did that happen…" I asked looking over a Quil. He looked up at me and smirked. "Well Bri when a guy and girl fall in love…" I stopped him at that as Alice started talking again.

"Apparently a human and vampire can have offspring…" She spoke quietly. I looked over at Quil and his little grin turned into a big goofy one.

"Alice…?" I spoke quietly.

"There's something else Bri…" I turned towards Quil alarmed and picked the phone back up.

"What is it?" There was a minute of silence before she spoke again.

"You're…pregnant too…" Quil jumped up from the couch and started screaming, scaring the squirrel out the window. A smiled spread across my face and I quickly joined him.

"You're gonna be a daddy!!" I cried hugging him.

"And you're gonna be a momma!!!"

"Hello, Alice is still here!" We both sat back down and composed ourselves.

"We're coming home."


	14. All American girl

**Hello everyone!! I was supposed to be at the Taylor Swift concert today but got sick!! so I wrote this one!! Hope you like it!!!**

**~Little Red Raider**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

All American Girl

"Please….pretty please Bri!?!?!" Alice whined trying to get the keys from my hand. I shook my head and sat back down on the couch.

"I'll let you shop for my baby when we find out what gender he or she is." She pouted and took my hand into hers. "But, we might not know till they're born…" I rolled my eyes and shouted for Edward. He came running in, his eyes were dull and there were purple bags under his eyes.

"Whoa, you look like hell Edward." He nodded his head and sat down on the other side of me. "Bella's in so much pain…and its all my fault…." He spoke softly and swiftly. I put my hand on his and squeezed. "Do you think you can tell what my baby is gonna be since mine are due earlier than yours?" I asked him quietly looking over at Alice.

"Okay." He agreed and pressed his hand to my huge stomach. Alice and I both held our breath as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Finally, 10 minutes later he removed his hand and smiled.

"Well you're not having just one baby but two. Twins to be exact and there's one boy and one girl. Oh, and they're hungry." Alice squealed and helped me up from the couch. "You're having a boy and girl!!! AHHH now I really have to go shopping I'll be back!" She screamed grabbing her keys and running out the door.

I turned around to talk to Edward but noticed he was gone. I picked up my phone and called Quil. He answered after one ring.

"Are you okay?! Is the baby coming?" Quil's worried voice rang through the room. I just laughed and put the phone back next to my ear.

"Yes, I'm fine and no the babies having come yet." I whispered waiting for him to catch on. "Woo…man I was scared for a second I might miss the birth…Wait did you say babies?" He asked, I could almost see him raising his eye brows through the phone.

"Yes I said babies!! We're having twins Quil!! A boy and a girl!!!" I shouted jumping up in excitement. I heard a pop and fell backwards. "Oh…Quil I think you need to get over here." I whispered in pain.

"Bri, Bri what's wrong sweetie!!??" He asked. I dropped the phone and screamed out in pain. Quil's voice shouted from the phone and I heard the dial tone. Carlisle and Jasper ran into the room with panic filled eyes.

I fell onto the couch and screamed for them to help me. "Are the babies coming Bri?!" Carlisle asked helping me sit up. I nodded my head and held my stomach as another contraction began. "I'll go get some towels…" Jasper muttered running off. Rose and Jacob ran into the room and both froze when they saw me biting a pillow.

"Wow…never seen a vamp do that before." Jacob joked then his face turned serious when my muffled scream broke a window. "I'll go see if Quil's here yet…" He spoke slowly and ran off to probably find Quil. I tore the pillow out of my mouth and tried to talk to Carlisle.

"The contractions are getting closer we need to get her upstairs and onto the hospital bed." Carlisle picked me up and handed me to Rose before running to find some medical tools. Rose brushed my hair back behind my ear and hugged me. "Everything will be okay Bri… Now let's get you upstairs." She flew up the stairs and set me down on the bed.

"Where's Quil?" I asked through my teeth. She shook her head and ran off to find Carlisle. Jacob and Quil ran in a few seconds later both bending over to catch their breathe. "Hello!! The babies are coming!! Get Carlisle!! NOW!!!!" I screamed chucking the glass at their heads. Carlisle came running in and saw the broken glass and shook his head.

"Alright Bri I need you to push when I say so okay?" I nodded my head and grabbed onto Quil's hand. He kissed my fore head and rubbed my back in soothing circles. "Shhh I'm here…" He whispered squeezing my hand.

"Push!!" Carlisle shouted. I screamed and grabbed onto the other side of the bed. Carlisle lifted up a body and I smiled. "The first ones a girl." He smiled wrapping her in a pink blanket and handing her to Quil. "Now let's get her brother out shall we? You ready Bri?" He asked patting my hand. I nodded and grabbed hold of the bed railing again. "Push!" Carlisle shouted for the last time as he held up another tiny body.

"Here's the boy." He said handing him to Rose. I leaned my head backwards onto the pillow and smiled. "Let me see my babies…" I whispered opening my eyes. Quil set the girl in my right arm and Rose set the boy in my left.

"Hi there…" I cooed kissing both of their heads. "I'm your mommy. And that big man right here is your daddy. I love you two soo much…" I muttered looking up at Quil.

"They must get their looks from their momma cause their beautiful." Emmett joked poking the boy's nose. "Now what are ya'll gonna name this big boy?" He asked looking over me and Quil. I glanced up at Quil. "I was thinking Owen. Owen Jasper Alteara. Do you like it Quil?" He smiled and kissed me on the lips. "Of course I like it." He walked over to Emmett and took Owen back. "You name him after Jasper but not me? I feel unloved!!" Emmett whined.

"You can be his god father Emmett." I giggled from across the room. Emmett smiled and hugged me. "Yay!! I get to Owens god father woo!!!" Emmett ran off to brag, probably to Edward and Jasper .

"Hi there Owen, it's daddy. One day we'll play baseball and go swimming with your mommy and sister." He whispered kissing Owens forehead.

"Okay now that that's settled what's the gorgeous little girls name?" Rose asked handing her back to me. "I was thinking Bailey? What about you Bri?" Quil asked walking over to me. "I love it… Bailey Alice Rose Alteara." I smiled up at Rose, whom looked like she was gonna cry. "You named her after me?!" I Alice screamed running into the room. Bailey looked over at her and giggled.

Rose smiled and walked over to us. "You have the prettiest little laugh Bailey.." Alice took Owen from Emmett and ran off.

"Alice!! Don't you dare hurt my baby!!" I shouted off after her. Rose and Quil just laughed as I ran off after her. I found them sitting on the floor in Alice's room looking at all the clothes on the floor. I stood in the doorway and watched as Owen crawled over to me and smiled.

"Hi….momma…" His little voice spoke. A tear fell from my eye as I picked him up off the ground. "Alice…he just spoke…" Alice walked over and hugged me. "Well he is part vampire and part human and part werewolf! They're both already looking as if they were 1! I mean in a couple of days they'll probably look like four year olds!!" She giggled watching as Owen grabbed her pinky in his hand.

"Bri!!!!!!" Quil shouted from downstairs. I put Owen back in Alice's arms and ran down the stairs.

I found Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Embry, Jacob, Paul and Quil staring at Bailey as if she were an alien. But her and Rose were just laughing their heads off.

"Bailey….just…what…." Jacob stuttered sitting on the ground. "Bailey just flew." Rose smiled turning Bailey around. On Bailey's back were two black and purple wings. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran over.

"I knew my baby girl would be special." I smiled picking her up. "Bailey, will you fly for mommy?" I asked taking her little hands in my mine.

"Okay mommy!" She giggled scrunching her eye brows and nose, just like her daddy did when he was concentrating, and flapped her little wings which lifted her about a foot in the air. She fell back down into my lap. "Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked touching my face. I just laughed and shook my head.

I looked over and noticed Embry staring at her. "Embry?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face. "You okay?"


End file.
